moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scarlet Crusade in the Western Plaguelands
The Scarlet Crusade is a religious organization dedicated to reclaiming Lordaeron for the living, or more accurately, humanity. Among the three theatres that it operates in are as follows; the Western Plaguelands, the Eastern Plaguelands, and Tirisfal. The scope, power and scale of the Scarlet Crusade has changed drastically over its lifespan. This article attempts to document the Scarlet Crusade’s history and presence in the Western Plaguelands. Background The Scarlet Crusade’s control in the Western Plaguelands in the period starting around 24 L.C. marks it as the most powerful faction in the region apart from the Undead Scourge. Controlling the region’s foremost city, Hearthglen, and outposts lining the north of the region from just east of Felstone Field and ending about just west of Dalson’s Tears. Control never extended south below the King’s Road and onto Andorhal, although small expeditions were evidently conducted to ostensibly scout out the Scourge infested city. Southern regions of the Western Plaguelands, such as the Writhing Haunt, Sorrow Hill, Gahrron’s Withering, and Chillwind Camp seemed to have no Scarlet Crusade presence whatsoever, as is the case for territories east of Hearthglen to the Thondroril River.'' Peak Holdings (24-29L.C.) In the aforementioned zone of control, the Scarlet Crusade held one major city and multiple outposts to maintain its hold over this territory. Hearthglen Hearthglen was among the major cities of Lordaeron, and had the distinction of still being a major population center of living humans despite the extensive devastation wrought over Lordaeron due to the proliferation of the plague. The road to Hearthglen was heavily fortified, with fortified strong points lining its twisting path up to the city. A non-trivial garrison of crusaders manned each, with ballistae ostensibly supporting in repelling any larger Scourge assaults. Marking around the halfway point of the fortified road between the city itself and the base of the road was a stone guardtower, presumably the garrison of the previous checkpoints. During this time, it was commanded by Cavalier Durgen. Hearthglen itself had a redoubt of major walls, with a small stockaded encampment just beyond them to further supplant this major line of defense. Past the towering gates, a smaller set of walls and an elevated defensive tower was poised to watch over traffic to and from the city. Notable buildings of the city were the town hall, the barracks, a large house, the blacksmith, and the mine. The mine seemed to have been very active, indicating a potent mineral resource for the Scarlet Crusade. All of the priorly mentioned buildings remain extant to the present time, albeit with different occupants and a new color scheme. During this time the commander of the city proper was Highlord Taelan Fordring, and in command of the defenses of the city was High Protector Lorik. HearthglenGateHangers.png|Outermost Strongpoint HearthglenTower.png Durgen.png|Cavalier Durgen HearthglenGateFront.png HearthglenCourtyard01.png Lorik.png|High Protector Lorik Northridge Lumber Camp The Northridge Lumber Camp was also heavily manned by the Scarlet Crusade, albeit with less severe defenses. A notable aspect was its proportionally large civilian contingent consisting of lumberjacks, which outnumbered the armed crusaders by a large proportion. Given the number of workers dedicated to the region, it could be reasonably assumed that the timber (despite its less than optimal state) was an important resource for the faction at this time. Northridge.png Northridge2.png Tarsen.png|High Protector Tarsen South Hearthglen Outpost Just beyond the mountains and hills that mark the road to Hearthglen and east of Dalson’s Tears was a moderately sized outpost of Scarlet Crusaders. While there were no fortifications, the encampment itself was in an indent in the land to presumably camouflage it from its surroundings. SouthHearthglenOutpost.png SouthHearthglenOutpost2.png Felstone Field Outpost East of Felstone Field, there was an outpost similar to that of the one to the south of Hearthglen. However, unlike the Hearthglen outpost, it was on flat ground, relatively open save for the sparse wood surrounding it. From this outpost, raids and attacks were launched on Felstone Field, and likely Dalson’s Tears as well. Crusaders from this outpost also led small expeditions towards Andorhal and into the city. FelstoneOutpost.png FelstoneOutpostBetter.png Elsewhere During this period, Scarlet Crusade activity was very conventional and concentrated within the areas mentioned prior. There seems to have been no noted activity outside of the positions mentioned above, indicating a very static and defensive outlook from the leadership at large, understandably so given the nature of the plague infesting the land. This could potentially mean a continuity of positions held from the fall of Lordaeron and the subsequent scourging to the formation of the Scarlet Crusade, which would mean that no offensive action was taken whatsoever to gain land, although this is speculation. Category:Scarlet Crusade